Dark Times
by katie janeway
Summary: Hermione has been attacked with the Cruciatus by Draco, and now the trio must deal with the aftermath.
1. one

**DARK TIMES**  
**_Rating:_**_ PG for dark subject matter._  
**_A/N:_**_ I'll only post the next chapter if I get some positive reviews. This is my second HP fic, and the content is serious._  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ If you recognize 'em, I don't own 'em._

* * *

Hermione practically flew down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. She'd slept late, and Harry and Ron - as well as almost everyone else in the school - were probably half way through breakfast by now.

She turned toward the Great Hall when she reached the foot of the stairs. When she heard footsteps behind her, she took no notice. Likely another student who'd slept late.

"Well, well, well. Just the Mudblood I've been looking for." Or maybe not.

'_Just keep walking'_, she told herself.

"Look at me when I speak to you, bitch." Then Malfoy muttered something. The next thing Hermione knew, she'd spun around to face him.

"That's better." His wand was pointed directly at her. Before she could react..."Crucio!"

Fire streamed throughout her body. Every bone felt like it was being broken into tiny pieces. Her lungs felt ready to burst from the pain of providing enough air for her screams.

* * *

Harry stopped eating. "Ron, what's that noise?"

Ron listened for a moment, then shrugged. He couldn't hear very well over the usual chatter in the Great Hall. "Probably someone got a Howler and ran into the Entrance Hall before opening it."

"No. There don't seem to be any words..." Harry listened for another moment, then suddenly jumped up.

"Harry, what is it?"

"That's not a Howler, Ron. Hermione's in trouble." Leaving Ron dazed and bewildered behind him, Harry began sprinting towards the doors.

Ron stared for a moment, and then shook himself to attention. If Hermione was in trouble, Dumbledore had to be told. He started for the head table, where Dumbledore was already standing up, having noticed Harry's rush to leave.

The screams were beginning to stop. Harry desperately prayed this was because someone had come to Hermione's aid, but he feared that wasn't the case. The last yard to the doors of the Great hall seemed a mile. He put on more speed.

* * *

After bursting through the doors, Harry came to a sudden halt and stared at the horrible scene before him.

Hermione writhed on the floor. She kept trying to curl into the fetal position, but was in too much pain to do so. Her mouth was open, but she had no strength left to scream. Harry saw tears streaming down her face.

He had to stop this. Slowly, he raised his eyes from the girl on the floor to her attacker. Malfoy was smirking. He moved his wand ever so slightly, towards Hermione's head, then grinned as she tried to protect herself.

Harry was boiling with rage. He reached for his wand. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing nearby.

"Expelliarmus!" Funny. Harry hadn't thought those idiots could've learned the spell, but his wand was now clenched in Goyle's fist.

All right. If he couldn't stop Malfoy with his wand, he'd do it with his fists. But Crabbe seemed to read his mind. He crossed the room in a few strides and restrained Harry in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Nice work boys. Goyle, come here."

Malfoy didn't take his eyes off Hermione as Goyle walked over.

"Goyle, do the honors of finishing this Mudblood off, please. I'd do it myself, but where's the fun if she doesn't feel anything as she dies? Oh, and use Potter's wand."

Harry felt like throwing up. Malfoy was grinning wickedly. He tried, but he couldn't budge in Crabbe's grip. He could only watch with a sickening sense of dread as Goyle raised the wand.

Had Harry been able to move, he would have been frozen. He stopped struggling as Goyle opened his mouth and uttered…

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ That's where I'm stopping. If you don't like it, too bad. You'll have to wait for Ch 2._


	2. two

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You want it? It's in Ch 1._  
========================================================== =====  
…"Avada Kedav-"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!'  
  
The smirks suddenly vanished from Malfoy and Goyle's faces. Their wands were now clutched in the grasp of Professor Dumbledore. When he next spoke, his voice was icy.   
  
"Mr. Crabbe, release Mr. Potter at once." Harry could've sworn the temperature had dropped ten degrees as the pressure around his arms and torso disappeared.  
  
By this time, the Hall was crowded with students and professors. Harry spotted Professor McGonagall fighting her way through the curious onlookers. Dumbledore noticed as well.  
  
"Minerva, get word to the Ministry at once. Tell Fudge he must get down here immediately." She nodded and rushed off.   
  
'_Maybe now Fudge'll believe Dumbledore about trouble coming_' Harry thought tiredly.   
  
Dumbledore gazed about, finding other professors to assist. "Severus, bring some Veritaserum to my office, please. Arnold (**_A/N:_**_ My idea of Flitwick's first name_), take Harry and Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Come on, Harry." Professor Flitwick had magicked Hermione onto a stretcher and was waiting impatiently. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey magicked Hermione onto a bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you know the routine. I'll be with you shortly."   
  
Harry grabbed a set of pajamas, changed, and got into bed to wait. By the time Madame Pomfrey finished administering to Hermione, he was fast asleep. She tended his sleeping form as best she could. Turning around, she discovered Professor Dumbledore had entered the room. He walked over to her.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They will both need further attention when they wake. Potter will definitely live. I…" Madame Pomfrey faltered a moment, and then continued. "I cannot be certain of Miss Granger's fate at this time."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Of all the things to happen here..."  
  
"Surely they weren't acting of their own volition?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I had hoped otherwise, but Veritaserum never fails."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"You may have noticed Mr. Malfoy has always disliked Miss Granger. With Voldemort's" - here Madame Pomfrey flinched, but Dumbledore didn't notice - "return, he felt he could finally release all of his hatred towards her."  
  
"What will be done?"  
  
"They will be expelled of course, and hopefully sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Hopefully?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy still commands a great deal of respect, although he is no longer on the board of governors for Hogwarts."  
  
"And you think this may prevent them from being sentenced?"  
  
"That is what I fear, though it may be for the better if they do not go to Azkaban. Voldemort" - again Madame Pomfrey flinched. This time Dumbledore noticed.   
  
"My dear Poppy, as I once told Harry, 'fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself.' You must learn to hear it, for he IS returning to power. And part of his power comes from terror. Now, as I was saying, Voldemort will likely win the dementors to his side soon enough. Even replacing them with wizards may not keep us safe from the prisoners inside, should Voldemort choose to bring them out, as I've no doubt he will."


	3. three

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You want it? It's in Ch 1_  
==========================================================  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and groaned. Every inch of his upper arms and torso was sore. As he reached for his glasses, his pajama sleeve slid up. He winced, seeing the black and blue that covered most of his arm. Crabbe had a strong hug.  
  
Harry glance around for Hermione. He saw a bed sectioned off by curtains, and his stomach clenched.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "Drink this."  
  
Harry took the goblet, but didn't drink. "Will she be alright?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey hesitated, not wanting to depress her patient. She glanced at Harry's face, and her heart cracked at his pleading expression. "I don't know, Mr. Potter. I just don't know," she said quietly, then paused a moment, collecting herself. "Now, drink your potion. It'll relieve the pain, which I have no doubt you are feeling tremendously."  
  
A bitter taste had filled Harry's mouth at Madame Pomfrey's prognosis. Compared to that taste, the potion was like pumpkin juice. When he had swallowed it all, he asked Madame Pomfrey, "May I - may I see her?"   
  
Again Madame Pomfrey hesitated. "Yes," she replied, rather reluctantly.  
  
Harry got out of bed, wobbling slightly on his journey to the other end of the room. Then he slipped behind the curtain.  
  
Standing by Hermione's bed, he couldn't believe it was her. Hermione's eyes were squinted shut, like she was still fighting the pain. She had bruises from the stone floor of the Entrance Hall. And she was only barely breathing.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered. There was no response. He tried again, louder. Still no response.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's time to go back to your bed. You need your rest." Madame Pomfrey grabbed his arm, supporting Harry as he teetered back to his bed. He felt worse than he had upon waking.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They're my best friends! You have to let me see them!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you please be quiet?! You may not see your friends - they need their rest. Come back at a later time."   
  
Ron tried to move past Madame Pomfrey, but it was impossible. He turned from the door dejectedly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. His best friends were in the hospital wing, and he couldn't even see them.  
  
Ron continued down the hall, moving in the general direction of Gryffindor tower, when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Next time, Mr. Weasley, you had better watch where you are going. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron scowled at Snape's back, as the professor vanished down the hallway. This was just getting better and better.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron hung around the common room the next morning, totally depressed. Once again, Madame Pomfrey had refused to let him see Harry and Hermione. He had to sit in the common room, alone, listening to the rumors flying around.   
  
When the attack happened, everyone was stunned. And no one said anything yesterday because everyone knew Ron was upset. But it had been two days, and people felt free to express their views.  
  
"I heard Malfoy tried to put the curse on Harry first, but Hermione got in the way." This was from Parvati.  
  
"That's not true. Harry was next to me at the table." That came from Neville.   
  
"Besides, Hermione would've gone to Dumbledore. You know that. When something happens, she always runs to him or the library." Ron leapt up at a third year's comment. He headed towards the boy, but Fred and George caught him.   
  
"We'll take care of it, Ron. You'd better find out how Harry and Hermione are doing. It's been a few hours. Madame Pomfrey might let you visit now." Ron nodded and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron left the closed door in a fury. He still couldn't see them! And he knew Harry was awake, because just before he'd knocked, he'd heard Madame Pomfrey tell Harry to drink his potion.   
  
Ron moved down the hall. At least this time she'd taken the cards and things people had pressed on him when he left the common room. He thought about skipping Care of Magical Creatures to sneak into Hogsmeade and get his friends some Zonko's products or Honeydukes chocolate. But maybe Hagrid would know more, and if not, he wouldn't be spreading rumors. He headed to class.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a momentary hush when he arrived, then the rumors flew again.  
  
"Malfoy was jealous. That's why he did it. He found himself falling for her and didn't want Harry or Ron to get her first." Lavender had recently seen a Muggle soap opera and now turned every situation into one if she could.  
  
"Draco? Fall for that Mudblood? You Gryffindors truly are stupid." Ron silently thanked Pansy for that one. Even he knew Malfoy wouldn't do a thing like that.  
  
"Alright, now, stop yer talkin'. C'mon over 'ere." Hagrid waved them to the small paddock near his hut. "Today, we're goin' to talk with some o' the centaurs from the forest. This is Bane, and this is Ronan. Now, if any of yer 'ave Divination, yeh might wanna pay close attention to how centaurs make predictions."   
  
The class mumbled in awe, for it was well known centaurs would rarely interact with humans. One by one they moved toward the paddock.  
==========================================================  
**_A/N:_**_ I know I didn't put Harry and Hermione in this one, except in name, but we can't leave Ron out. However, I promise Harry and Hermione will show up in Ch 4._


	4. four

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 1_  
==========================================================  
Moonlight and murmuring voices woke Harry a few nights later. He fumbled for his glasses, and then looked around. The voices were coming from the direction of Hermione's bed. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were talking outside the curtains. They were speaking softly, trying not to wake him. Harry strained to listen.  
  
"Mr. Potter has recovered, Professor. Why not release him?"  
  
"The students are talking, Poppy. Harry doesn't need to be out there, when he can't answer their questions. Besides, the governors and the Ministry would prefer that he and Miss Granger be kept apart until the trial."  
  
"When is the trial, sir?"  
  
"As soon as Miss Granger recovers. I assume her condition has improved?"  
  
"Some, yes, but she is still comatose. Mr. Potter visits her every day, poor boy. It breaks my heart to see him try to wake her. I've thought about forbidding visits."  
  
Harry's heart stopped. Not letting him see Hermione? He hoped Dumbledore would object.   
  
"No, Poppy, that may make things worse. It's possible that Harry is having a positive effect, though it isn't obvious yet. And if not, it would be cruel now to stop his visits.  
And I believe Mr. Ronald Weasley has been asking to visit as well?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded. "But-"  
  
"No buts, Poppy. Mr. Weasley has the right to see Miss Granger as well. I am sure he is just as worried as Harry, if not more so, since he has not seen her daily."  
  
Dumbledore glanced over then, and Harry hunkered down into the covers. But he had a feeling the headmaster had noticed anyway.   
  
"Please remember to alert me if Miss Granger's condition changes before I visit again. Goodnight, Poppy."  
  
Dumbledore swept out of the room, stopping for a moment to give Harry a reassuring glance. Madame Pomfrey sighed, and Harry heard the sound of a chair scraping behind the curtain.  
  
Harry returned his glasses to the night table, and then stared at the curtains around Hermione's bed until he fell asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. A red and peach blur was in front of him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Here're your glasses."  
  
"Thanks." Harry put them on and Ron's grinning face came into focus.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey finally let me visit. It's about time."  
  
"Yeah, I could hear you protesting yesterday." Harry glanced toward Hermione's bed, as usual. Ron followed his gaze and the grin fell from his face.  
  
"I wish I could pound Malfoy and his goons for this," he growled, "but they left the day it happened."  
  
"I heard Madame Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore last night. She said Hermione's getting better."  
  
"I hope she's right."  
  
Ron and Harry were interrupted by gasping noises.   
  
"Hermione!" They rushed over to her bed. Hermione's eyes were opened wide and filled with terror. Her mouth was open, the gasping reduced to hoarse croaks.  
  
Ron rushed to Madame Pomfrey's office door and began pounding on it.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Hermione's in trouble! You've got to help!"  
  
Harry ignored the pandemonium occurring. His eyes were fixed only on Hermione's, which didn't seem to see him.  
  
"Hermione?" He grabbed her hand and she flinched, trying to jerk away from him.  
  
"Hermione! It's me, Harry!" She didn't respond, didn't even focus on him. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Hearing Madame Pomfrey, he turned angrily. Before he could say anything, Madame Pomfrey glared at him.  
  
"Potter! Get back in bed! Weasley, fetch the Headmaster!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was still fuming when Dumbledore swept anxiously into the room and stood at Madame Pomfrey's side. The horrible croaking sounds Hermione had been making had ceased, and she was breathing normally. Dumbledore glanced into Hermione's eyes, still wide open. A sadness worse than he had ever known settled upon him. The fear that was in those young eyes...  
  
Dumbledore turned away, and left Madame Pomfrey to her job. He walked over to Harry's bed. Ron's face was pale as a corpse, and while Harry's was normal, his green eyes were flashing dangerously.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry growled.   
  
"Harry, Mr. Weasley, we just don't know. Sometimes people who have suffered the Cruciatus Curse end up fine. Others-" Dumbledore glance at Ron, and decided to continue anyhow. "Others suffer the same fate as the Longbottoms."  
  


Harry paled.   
  
"Huh? What happened to the Longbottoms?" Ron didn't understand, not having had the discussion with Dumbledore that Harry had last year.  
  
"Neville's parents were committed to an insane asylum, Ron," Harry explained glumly.   
  
Ron's face turned red with anger. He clenched a fist, and then slammed it down on Harry's bedside table. "That Malfoy and his idiots better watch out, because if that happens to Hermione, I'll kill them with my bare hands. I won't need a wand."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please calm down. I wouldn't want to have to admit you because you broke your hand in a fit of rage," Madame Pomfrey called from Hermione's bed.


	5. five

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 1_  
===============================================================  
Ron muttered something that, to Harry, sounded like "Stupid cow". However, he unclenched his fists.  
  
"In case you're wondering, Mr. Weasley, I was temporarily deaf to anything you might have said." Dumbledore smiled, as Ron's face grew hot. "However, please control yourself next time."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked. "Do you think Hermione will recover or...?"  
  
"Miss Granger has a strong mind. It is my great hope that she will make a complete recovery. However, I cannot deny that sometimes strong minds crack under great strain."  
Madame Pomfrey came over. "Mr. Weasley, it's time for you to leave. I'd like for Harry to get some rest." Ron got up, said goodbye to Harry, shot him a look that clearly told him to eavesdrop if Dumbledore and Pomfrey continued to talk, and left.   
  
"Headmaster, will you be staying as well?"  
  
"No. I must alert the governors and the Ministry that Miss Granger is a step closer to recovery. I know you will contact me if anything else occurs." Dumbledore nodded to Harry, and swept out of the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hermione?" Yesterday's incident had filled Harry with hope about today's visit, but it was almost as if Hermione was comatose again. But her injuries had healed as her body rested in a coma. If there had been a book in her hand, she could almost have just fallen asleep in the common room while studying.  
  
"Herm?" Her eyes cracked open a little. Harry started to smile, then stopped. Hermione looked like a deer frozen in headlights.   
  
"Congratulations on waking her, Mr. Potter. I'll take over from here."  
  
"Can't I talk to her, Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but no. I need to talk with her, if possible. It's important to find out if she will be capable of testimony."  
  
'_In other words_' Harry thought, '_you want to know if she's sane_' "Fine."  
  
Harry wandered back to his bed. Ron found him sitting up in thought when he visited that evening.  
  
"Hey, Harry. What're you thinking about?"  
  


"Hermione may be insane and I couldn't prevent it."  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you're the one saying that! If anyone should be blaming themself here, it's me. And I've decided I'm not going to do that. I'm going to take the advice you'd give me, if you were thinking straight."  
  
"Yeah? And what advice would that be?"  
  
"To not blame myself, and to be thankful I'm not attending her funeral. Hermione will get better; I know it. If she doesn't, _that's_ when I'll blame myself."  
  
"You can say that all you want, but I still think I could've done more."  
  
"Harry, I can't believe this. Usually, you're trying to talk sense into me. You have to listen to me, Harry. It's _not_ your fault. Even Herm's parents will say that."  
  
Harry looked up and stared at Ron. '_That's all well and good. But Herm's parents haven't even seen her yet_'  
  
A sudden realization snapped Harry out of his misery. "Hey, Ron, why haven't Hermione's parents visited her yet?"  
  
"Huh? Haven't they?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wonder why..."  
  
"That's a very good question, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore had suddenly appeared behind Ron.  
  


"Professor, how...?"  
  
"Ah, Harry. If I told you all my secrets, you would realize I'm not much more than an interesting old coot. That would hardly be mysterious. As to your question, the Grangers have not come because they are Muggles."  
  
"But we saw them at Diagon Alley." Ron protested.  
  
"Some areas of our world, Mr. Weasley, are more accessible to Muggles than others. Diagon Alley must be accessible, in order for Muggle parents to assist their children in buying school supplies and such. Hogwarts is not a place Muggles may easily visit."  
  
Harry only half-listened to Dumbledore's explanation. He was too busy listening to the one Hermione might give, if the whole thing had never happened.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
_"Honestly, Ron, don't you ever read? It's all in 'Hogwarts, A History'. There are simply too many Muggle repelling charms and-"  
  
Hermione was clearly exasperated. Her mouth twisted into that funny little frown, which always looked like it would turn into a smile. Her brown eyes were mock-serious, and..._  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
Harry shook himself from his thoughts. They only made him feel worse, because Hermione wasn't explaining as usual. Ron must've pictured it too, for he had a strange look on his face.   
  
"Isn't there any way for them to get here? There has to have been some sort of plan, in case this ever happened to anyone."  
  
"Alas, Harry, there is not. There is only the recommendation that Muggle parents only learn of such incidents if it is certain the student will die."  
  
Ron's face turned scarlet. 'You mean you HAVEN"T TOLD THEM?!" He was shouting by the time he finished the question, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. I may be old, but I am not yet deaf." Dumbledore waited a minute for Ron's breathing to return to normal.  
  
"Now, if I may continue. That is the suggestion, but I do not believe it fair to the parents. The Grangers were alerted shortly after the attack occurred. They are now staying at the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley, until we find a way to bring them to Hogwarts. It is quite a difficult task." Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch from his robes.   
  
"If you will excuse me, I must be off. Professor Flitwick has been working round the clock to find a solution, and I have promised to assist him."  
  
The boys nodded. Dumbledore turned to leave, then stopped.   
  
"And Harry, take Mr. Weasley's advice. Blaming yourself will not heal Miss Granger." Then he was gone.  
  
Ron shifted uneasily at the foot of Harry's bed.   
  
"Well, uh, I suppose I'd best be off, too. I'll see you later, Harry."  
  
Harry barely noticed as his best friend tore from the room. He was considering the advice he'd received.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Madame Pomfrey gazed at Harry from her position at Hermione's bed. The poor girl had finally fallen asleep only an hour ago.   
  
Harry was simply staring into space. He'd been that way for hours now. 

Madame Pomfrey was considering going against Dumbledore's wishes, and allowing other visitors, or at least giving Harry a sleeping potion, when she realized Hermione was awake again and staring at her.


	6. six

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If they were mine, this story would be in bookstores._  
===============================================================  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione tried speaking, but was unable to. She'd screamed herself hoarse earlier.   
  
Madame Pomfrey stared, wondering if the girl would have another violent tantrum. But then she realized Hermione's eyes were filled with confusion, not fear or anger.  
  
"Here, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said. She handed Hermione a goblet. "Drink this. I'll be right back."  
  
She practically ran to Harry's bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? MR. POTTER!" Harry continued gazing into the distance.  
  
"Harry?" a voice croaked. Startled, Madame Pomfrey turned to see Hermione at her elbow. She hadn't even heard the girl get out of bed and walk over.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned. Shock spread over his face.  
  
"Herm?" Harry's voice was so full of hope and joy, Madame Pomfrey choked up.  
  
------------- **_A/N: _**_Yeah, yeah. I know. But there has to be some fluff to this right? _---------   
  
Madame Pomfrey regained her composure.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please inform the Headmaster that Miss Granger appears to be..." She hesitated. "...feeling much...better."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione another minute, and then ran from the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry ran through the corridors, barely managing to skid to a halt at the proper gargoyle.  
  
"Cockroach Clusters!" He panted. The gargoyle didn't move.   
  
"Um...Sugar Quills! Fizzing Whizzbees! Ice Mice! Pep-"  
  
"I assume you are trying to find the correct password to come see me?"  
  
"Yes, sir. What is it? I need to tell you..." Harry stopped and turned red. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"What news is so urgent that you would not pay attention to someone speaking to you, Harry?"  
  
"Hermione's awake again. And she doesn't seem crazy, because she got out of bed and talked to me and..." Harry's voice trailed off. Dumbledore was already rushing to the hospital wing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Harry was talking to Professor Dumbledore, Hermione was talking to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What did you mean when you said I was feeling much better? Have I been seriously ill?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember why you are here, Miss Granger?"  
  


"Yes. Which is upsetting, because I'd usually remember anything that would place me in the hospital wing. I don't like this."  
  
Dumbledore swept through the doorway.   
  
"Did I hear you correctly, Miss Granger? You have no memory of what happened to you?"  
  
Harry arrived, panting, as Dumbledore finished speaking.  
  
'_She doesn't remember what happened? She has to!_'  
  
"Are you sure you can't remember?"  
  
She glared at him. "Didn't I just say that Harry? Why else would I be wondering why I'm here?"  
  
"Harry is only trying to be sure. You see, Miss Granger, it is of the utmost importance that your memories return."  
  
"But how will I remember?"  
  
"If you wish, Harry could explain what happened. Unless, of course, you prefer that I explain."  
  
"If it doesn't jog your memory Herm, then at least you'll know what happened."  
  
Hermione didn't even take time to think it over. She just shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather remember it myself than have it explained to me."  
  


"Then we shall wait a few days. If your memory has not returned, we shall use alternative methods."  
  
Dumbledore then straightened.   
  
"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment to speak with your parents, Miss Granger."  
  
"They're here?"  
  
"No. However, they are staying at the Three Broomsticks until it is possible to bring them to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione nodded. Dumbledore left the room.  
  
"Well," said Madame Pomfrey. "This has all been rather exciting. I think it would be best if the two of you rested. And yes, Mr. Potter," She'd noticed him opening his mouth to protest. "I know you would like to see Mr. Weasley. I shall send him a message and he will be allowed to visit tomorrow. But it is late, and you need rest."  
  
The two knew it was useless to protest, and climbed into their beds. Madame Pomfrey withdrew the curtains from Hermione's bed. There was no need for them now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moon was rising as Dumbledore entered the Three Broomsticks. He spotted the Grangers at an isolated table and headed towards them.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Is there any new news about Hermione, Professor?" Mrs. Granger's eyes were filled with worry and her voice trembled a little.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore smiled widely. "She has almost completely recovered. Her fits have stopped, and she is quite sane now."  
  
"So she's fine." This statement came from Mr. Granger.  
  
"Alas, I stated she has almost recovered. She has no memory of the attack."  
  
"Well, that's for the best, isn't it? She won't be troubled by it any longer."  
  
"It is most definitely not for the best, Mrs. Granger. If your daughter cannot remember, and we cannot restore her memories, then the young men responsible will walk free."  
  
Mrs. Granger bit her lip. The thought that Malfoy and his pals would go free if Hermione's memory wasn't restored, had obviously not occurred to her. She was at a loss for words.  
  
"Er, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Mr. Granger.  
  
"We understand the consequences if Hermione's memory doesn't return, but you must understand. We care first for our daughter, and let justice be second. We only want to make sure she is safe."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Granger, and you will soon have the chance to see for yourself that your daughter is safe. We shall be able to bring you to Hogwarts quite soon. Within a week, I should say."  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore." Mrs. Granger raised her head and gazed at him coolly. "I'm not sure our daughter is safe at Hogwarts. She has been endangered several times during the past four years at your school. This attack was the most dangerous of all. We've been thinking about removing Hermione from Hogwarts."


	7. seven

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 6_  
===============================================================  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I beg you to reconsider."  
  
Dumbledore's voice was calm. It was as if they were discussing something as boring as the thickness of cauldron bottoms, and not the further wizarding education of one of Hogwart's top students.  
  
"Removing your daughter from Hogwarts may do more harm than good."  
  
"How?" Mr. Granger demanded. "If we remove her, at least we'll know she's safe."  
  
"But for how long, Mr. Granger? Has your daughter spoken to you of Voldemort?"  
  
The Grangers nodded. "All the more reason to stop teaching her magic." Mrs. Granger said. "If this Voldemort person is after Hermione and others like her, who are what you call 'Muggle born', then he won't notice her if she disappears from wizarding society."  
  
"I am afraid your logic is incorrect, Mrs. Granger. Hermione happens to be one of Harry Potter's best friends. Harry is Voldemort's major enemy. If Hermione leaves the safety of Hogwarts, he will know."  
  
"How can you possibly call Hogwarts safe after our daughter was attacked within its very halls?"  
  
"Every school has its dangers; surely you understand that. The dangers at wizarding schools are just a little more...unusual than what befall Muggle schools."  
  
Dumbledore stood. "I can see we are not going to reach an agreement tonight. Perhaps we may further this discussion with your daughter, when we are able to bring you to Hogwarts? With your permission, I would like to inform Hermione of your views, and allow her to think it over. After all, this is her future we are discussing. Her opinion should be the deciding factor."  
  
The Grangers nodded. They did not look at all pleased.  
  
"Very well. I shall send word of when you will be brought to Hogwarts by owl. Goodnight."  
  
He exited the Three Broomsticks. For a moment, he stood under the glimmering moonlight, and then he vanished. The Grangers were still sitting at their table, gazing into the shadows, lost in thought.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron was eating breakfast the next morning when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Er, good morning, Professor."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey has asked me to inform you that you are to come to the hospital wing immediately after breakfast."  
  
"What's happened? Is it good news?"  
  
"Indeed it is, Mr. Weasley." One of Professor McGonagall's rare smiles emerged. "It most definitely is." She moved away before Ron could ask her any more.  
  
"What was that about, Ron?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I think Hermione's condition has improved, if she's not completely better. McGonagall actually smiled."  
  
Seamus grinned and turned to Neville. The news that Hermione was well enough to make McGonagall smile spread like wildfire down the Gryffindor table. Excited voices filled the air.  
  
"Attention, attention please!" Dumbledore stood up at the head table. "As I'm sure many of you have already heard," He nodded toward the Gryffindors. "Miss Hermione Granger will soon be fully recovered."  
  
The Great Hall erupted with cheers. Everyone - or nearly everyone, as many of the Slytherins were looking severely disappointed - was relieved at hearing the news. With Hermione recovered, Malfoy could be punished.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand. The students quieted.  
  
"Yes, this is most wonderful news. However, much as you may wish to visit Miss Granger, I advise against it. Madame Pomfrey will most likely turn you away, as Miss Granger still needs rest."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you think Madame Pomfrey'll let you visit?" Neville asked Ron when he turned toward the hospital wing, instead of Transfiguration. Breakfast had just ended.  
  
"Yeah. McGonagall told me I'm s'posed to."  
  
"See you later, then." Neville walked off. Ron walked in the other direction.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Ron noticed when he entered the hospital wing was that Harry was grinning broadly. The second thing he noticed was Hermione sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, also grinning.  
  


"Herm! You're better!"  
  
"Of course I am. Did you really think I wouldn't be? Honestly, Ron, sometimes I just can't understand you."  
  
Ron grinned. Hermione was definitely better.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said, emerging from her office. She shuffled through the potions and cures in the medicine cabinet. After pulling a bright blue bottle out, she returned to her office, the door closing firmly behind her.  
  
Ron walked over to the bed.  
  
"So, uh, is everything ok now?"  
  
Harry and Hermione's grins faded.  
  
"Not entirely," Harry began. He stopped, trying to think of a way to explain.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't remember what happened, and, well, uh..." Hermione stopped talking and stared at her feet. Ron was shocked. He had never seen Hermione at a loss for an explanation before.  
  
"Herm's parents want to remove her from Hogwarts. Dumbledore told us this morning."  
  
Harry's news completely floored Ron. He couldn't picture a Hogwarts without Hermione, and told her so.   
  
"After all," he remarked, attempting to cheer her up, "who would help us with our homework?"  
  
A small grin was his reward.  
  
"I am glad you feel that way, Mr. Weasley. You may tell her parents as such, if they allow you to attend our discussion on this matter." Dumbledore stood behind Ron.  
  
"I hate it when he does that" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry overheard him and grinned.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Hermione.  
  
"We have found a way to bring your parents to Hogwarts. They'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"How are you going to bring them here, sir?" Ron was very interested. He'd overheard Flitwick talking to Professor Vector about it. It sounded near impossible.  
  
"I shall bore you another time with the memory spells, countercharms, and everything else we must perform to bring them here." Dumbledore stated. "However, you must attend some portion of Transfiguration today, Mr. Weasley."  
===============================================================  
**_A/N_**_: All, right everyone, I'm going to take a short break to work on No Time Like The Past. But I hope to upload more Dark Times soon!_


	8. eight

**_Disclaimer_**_: Look in Ch 6_  
===============================================================  
"All right," Ron sighed. It was obvious he'd rather stay. But, "I'll see you guys later." he said, and left.  
  
"I suggest the two of you discuss what you will say to Miss Granger's parents tomorrow."  
  


"But, we don't know if Harry can be there."  
  
"I am working on that. I believe your parents will allow both Harry and Mr. Weasley to speak tomorrow, so you should prepare. I shall try to visit again later." With that, Dumbledore left the room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She was staring at the floor again, her brown hair hiding her face.  
  
"Herm?" She glanced up. "We have to think of a way to convince your parents that you're safe here."  
  
"They won't listen Harry," Hermione said in a low voice. "When my mum makes up her mind, it's almost impossible to change it."  
  
"I don't fully believe that. There has to be a way to change it."  
  
"I said, it won't matter, Harry!" Hermione shouted in a shrill voice. Her gaze dropped to the floor again. "I just have to accept it," she whispered.  
  
Harry was stunned. Hermione was rarely torn between tears and anger, as she was now. And he had NEVER heard her give up on a problem, no matter what it was.  
  
"Ok, fine. Tell me why it won't matter."  
  
Hermione didn't answer immediately. It wasn't that difficult to explain, but she was uncertain of how to do so. She didn't want to portray her mum as the bad guy, when she really wasn't.  
  


"My mum never really approved of my being a witch. I think it's because she's jealous. She loves me, but I can do what she can't. And she worries about my safety. When I told her about the basilisk, she freaked out. Add that to the other things we've done, Malfoy's attacking me, and You-Know-Who, and you have her reasons for removing me from Hogwarts. She feels I need protecting."  
  
"But with Voldemort returning to power, you need to stay here. Voldemort's afraid of Dumbledore, and you can learn to protect yourself, if you stay."  
  
Hermione smiled wryly. "She won't see it that way. To her, You-Know-Who will forget I exist, if I return to the Muggle world."  
  
"Then we need a way to prove it to her. And we'll find it."  
  


/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
_She was in the Entrance Hall. Footsteps echoed behind her, and she turned. Malfoy stood smirking before her. Slowly, he raised his wand.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Between her screams, Hermione faintly heard him say "...use Potter's wand."_  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  


Harry bolted upright. He grabbed his glasses and hurried over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Herm! Herm! Wake up!" He shook her roughly. The screaming stopped.  
  
"Herm?" She turned and looked at him. "Were you...dreaming about the attack?"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely, tears on her face. Before Harry could think about it, he sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione to him. He held her gently, trying to provide some comfort.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door between Madame Pomfrey's room and the infirmary burst open. Madame Pomfrey bustled out, tying her bathrobe belt as she hurried to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" She panted. Good Lord, if the girl had had a relapse...Then she noticed that Hermione was quietly crying against Harry, and sighed with relief. It wasn't a relapse.  
  
"Is she alright, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"She was dreaming about the attack."  
  
"Can you remember any of your dream, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione slowly sat up. When she was facing the nurse, she nodded.  
  
"Tell me what you remember."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather speak to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Of course. I'll fetch him at once." Madame Pomfrey rushed out, leaving the pair alone again.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very embarrassed. He got up and moved to his own bed. Avoiding Hermione's eyes, he asked, "How bad was it?"  
  
"It was...awful. Horrible. It hurt so bad, and..." Hermione stopped and shuddered.  
  
They turned as the door swung open.  
===============================================================  
**_A/N:_**_ As you may have noticed, I've begun combining the earlier Chs: 2 Chs into 1 longer Ch. This is because you guys have been asking for longer Chs and so that I don't end up w/ a sixty Ch fic! :) :)_


	9. nine

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 6_  
===============================================================  
Dumbledore swept in, with Madame Pomfrey close behind.  
  
"Please follow me, both of you." They exited the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione trailing a few steps behind. The trio stopped in front of a gargoyle now quite familiar to Harry.  
  
"Ice mice." The gargoyle moved aside, and they climbed the winding staircase. When they entered Dumbledore's office, he turned around.  
  
"Please sit down." Harry and Hermione seated themselves. Fawkes watched from his perch.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, please tell us what you remember."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and then closed it. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand to comfort her. Fawkes fluttered over. He leaned against Hermione, and uttered one long, pure note. Harry knew Hermione probably felt much better after hearing it. He had last year.  
  
"I was hurrying, because I was late to breakfast. When I heard someone behind me, I simply thought it was someone else who was also late. But when the person called me a Mudblood, I knew it was Malfoy. He told me to look at him when he talked to me. The next thing I knew, I was facing him. He mumbled something, but I don't know what spell he used, though I could probably find out, with the proper research. Malfoy lifted his wand, and..."  
Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. She took a few deep breaths, and continued.  
  
"The pain was...it was horrible. Every part of me felt like it was on fire. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't care. I just wanted it to end."  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry. "I don't know when you got there, but I know it made Malfoy angry. I heard him tell someone to use your wand to kill me. He said he'd do it himself, but he wanted me to feel pain when I died. I don't know what happened after that."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Vincent Crabbe and Mr. Gregory Goyle were also present. They prevented Harry from interfering. It was Mr. Goyle whom Mr. Malfoy ordered to murder you, using Harry's wand. I arrived barely in time to prevent him."  
  
Hermione accepted this information mutely. But from the way her nails were now digging into Harry's skin, he knew it had truly upset her.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore sighed. I am here if you need me. I wish I could have prevented this, but you both know the law. Harry, you are free to tell Hermione-" Harry blinked in surprise. Dumbledore had never addressed Hermione by just her first name before. "-your part in this. I suggest you both go back to bed. I must alert the Ministry and the governors that you are now both fully recovered, and arrange for a trial date. I shall also find out if you may be released from Madame Pomfrey's care tomorrow. I believe that you are both tired of the hospital wing, am I not correct?" He smiled when they nodded. "Good night."  
  
The two teenagers exited, still holding hands, under Dumbledore's gaze. He smiled faintly. Harry and Hermione reminded him of another pair who had once attended Hogwarts. They, too, had been good friends before becoming more, and eventually marrying. It appeared Harry and Hermione would follow in their footsteps.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wake up, Mr. Potter." Harry yawned and opened his eyes. Madame Pomfrey moved to Hermione and shook her awake.  
  
"The two of you need to get up and dress. Dobby the house-elf will be bringing breakfast soon."   
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around their beds and left.  
  
Dobby was unnaturally quiet that morning. When Harry asked why, Dobby simply said, "Tis house-elf business, sir. We deals with it ourselves." Harry wondered briefly about it, but it soon left his mind when Dumbledore visited.  
  
Sitting in a nearby chair, he began speaking once they finished breakfast. "Your parents will be arriving at five o'clock, Miss Granger. They have agreed to allow Harry and Mr. Weasley to speak on your behalf. Also, the trial concerning the attack will take place in three days."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I am also pleased to inform you that the Ministry and the governors have agreed that you may be released from the hospital wing today."  
  
He stood. "I shall see you at five o'clock." He left the room.


	10. ten

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 6_  
===============================================================  
Hours later, Harry and Hermione had been released and were anxiously awaiting the visit of Hermione's parents. To pass the remaining three hours, they attempted to play Exploding Snap while answering questions.  
  
"Is it true that Malfoy loved you, but since you refused him, he didn't want anyone else to have you?"  
  
"No." Hermione stated firmly. Her eyes flashed warningly.  
  
"For the fiftieth time, no." Harry muttered beside her. Hermione grinned a little. They had been answering similar questions for last ten minutes.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" Neville stood nervously before them, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "C-Could you...I mean...you know...um...explain what you went through?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry had told her about Neville's parents, so they both knew Neville must have spent forever gathering his courage for that one question.  
  
"Sure, Neville," Hermione said gently. She led him over to an isolated corner. Harry continued to answer questions.  
  
"Harry, were you and Hermione making out when it happened?"   
  
Harry blushed. "No way." The second-year looked at him dubiously. "Really."  
  
Harry was so busy protesting this latest rumor, he didn't notice when Ron climbed through the portrait hole.   
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron plopped down in Hermione's empty seat. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's over there, talking to Neville."  
  
"So, uh, when do her parents get here?"  
  
Harry glanced at his new watch. The Dursleys hadn't protested against buying it, after he'd mentioned Sirius.   
  


"About two hours."  
  
"What're you gonna say to them?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I dunno."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mrs. Granger shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She didn't like those portraits on the wall, with the moving people inside. They made her nervous. She glanced at her husband. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
She checked the time again. One minute to five. She sighed, and looked over at Professor Dumbledore, seated behind his desk. He was all right, she supposed, although he seemed a bit mad.  
  
Mrs. Granger was distracted from her thoughts when the door opened. Her daughter walked, followed closely by two boys who were vaguely familiar. They sat down across from Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Dumbledore waved his wand, and another chair appeared, making it a circle. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"Well, now that we are here, let's begin. I believe, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, that you have met Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Hermione's parents nodded. The group then sat in an uneasy silence.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Perhaps, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you should explain to your daughter why you wish to remove her from Hogwarts."  
===============================================================  
**_A/N:_**_ I'm cutting this chapter a little short, because I want to try to fit the whole discussion into one chapter._


	11. eleven

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 6_  
==============================================================="All right." Mr. Granger looked at Hermione. "Honey, your mother and I just don't feel that you're safe here anymore. We've been able to overlook the creatures you've encountered, although what you told us about the basilisk did alarm us. We understand that you will not always obey the rules, and will therefore get into trouble. But, this attack...we can't overlook it. If one group of students does it, who's to say that others won't try to do the same? You'll be safer at home, where we can protect you. In a regular school, with minimal contact with the wizarding world."  
  
Mrs. Granger watched as both boys opened their mouths to protest. A glare from her daughter made them keep their silence.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to add, Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"No," she said coolly. "I think Hermione understands our decision." She gave her daughter a glare that clearly meant "Agree or else."   
  
Ron was fuming. His ears turned pink, and he noticed Harry clenching his fists. If Mrs. Granger thought Hermione and her friends would just sit there and do nothing, she was wrong.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Ron glanced at Dumbledore. "Would you like to explain your view of the situation to the Grangers?"   
  
"Herm has been my friend since first year. And, well, the three of us are like the Three Investigators." He noticed the puzzled looks on the Grangers', and his friends' faces. Dumbledore, however, seemed to understand. "It's a Muggle children's series. My dad used to read the books to me. Anyway, Harry's the famous one, Hermione's the one who can get us out of trouble, and I'm the comic relief. That's how we work. I may tease Hermione a lot, but I still care about her. Not because she'll tutor me, but because she's one of my best friends."  
  
"Ron's right. Without Hermione, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same. And Ron and I would probably be dead or in a lot of trouble. Hermione has saved our lives, and we've saved hers. The three of us get closer every time. We're a team. And if Hermione goes, then the team sort of fails." Harry paused a moment. "Hermione doesn't need to leave Hogwarts. Malfoy just caught her by surprise. And if she decides to stay, despite what you want, then I'm going to help her."  
  
"Thank you, boys, for your opinions. But the choice lies between us and our daughter."  
Mrs. Granger said icily.  
  
"And I choose to stay." Hermione stated firmly.  
  
"W-what? But, honey, you'll be safe at home. You can go to school with your old friends, and-"  
  
"No." Hermione interrupted. "Mum, I belong here. I don't belong in Muggle schools anymore. And in case you weren't listening, Harry Potter is one of my best friends. See that scar on his forehead?" She motioned for Harry to push back his bangs. "That scar's from where Voldemort-"  
  
"Honey, you've told us this already. Why do we need to hear it now?"  
  
"Because, Dad, Voldemort hates Harry. Every time Harry escapes him, it makes Voldemort angrier. He hasn't started to target Ron and I yet, but he will. We're Harry's best friends. I'm not safe now, and I won't be until Voldemort is dead. That may never happen. But at least I'm protected at Hogwarts, and can learn magical defenses. If I return to living as a Muggle, I'll be in even more danger. Like it or not, I'm staying here."  
  
Ron nudged Harry, and when he turned, mouthed "Wow." Harry grinned. Hermione had definitely made her opinion clear. And she had said 'Voldemort' four times.  
  
Hermione's parents were stunned. Especially her mother. Hermione had never defied her in this manner before. It had to be the influence of the two boys.  
  
"Are you sure this...Voldemort person cares if you leave the wizarding world?"  
  
"Dead sure." Mrs. Granger winced at Hermione's choice of words. "Because I'll continue to contact Harry and Ron. If Voldemort doesn't, then his Death Eaters would. I'm Muggle-born and friend of their master's enemy. I'd make an ideal target. I'd rather be attacked here than die in the Muggle world."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Hermione's words had hit her parents hard.   
===============================================================  
**_A/N:_**_ Well, there're the arguments. But will they let her stay?_


	12. twelve

**_Disclaimer:_**_ They aren't mine, even though I pretend they are._  
**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this took so long, everyone. Writer's block and school are not a good combination._  
===============================================================  
"It appears," Dumbledore said slowly. "That your daughter wishes to stay. If you desire, I can force her to leave. But," he added when Hermione opened her mouth to protest. 'I truly believe the final decision is hers alone."  
  
Mrs. Granger stood. "Then I believe," she stated slowly, and in a frosty tone, "we are finished here. Hermione, we will see you at holiday break."  
  
She shot a glare at her husband, obviously intended to make him move, and stalked through the door. They could hear her footsteps moving rapidly down the stairs.  
  
Mr. Granger stood, awkwardly. "I'll, uh, try to calm her down, hon." His voice had a pleading tone. "You know she's just not used to you arguing with her. She'll get over it. And I'm proud of you. You're right, Hogwarts is the best place for you." He enveloped her in a brief bear hug, and then strode after his wife.  
  
Hermione stood, silently staring at the doorway.  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Should they be allowed to wander Hogwarts alone?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick has been waiting downstairs since our meeting began. He will see them safely on their way to Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry stood. "Thanks for helping us, sir."  
  
"What did I do, Harry? I merely provided a meeting place. You three did the rest." Dumbledore looked over to Hermione. "Especially you, Miss Granger," he said quietly. "I am also very proud of you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "May I be excused, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You may all go. It is almost dinner time, so I would head straight to the Great Hall, if I were you."  
  
"Aren't you coming sir?" Harry asked as Hermione left.   
  
"I'll be along shortly."  
  
The two boys silently followed Hermione's rapidly fading footsteps.  
  
Dumbledore watched them go. It was a shame, he mused, that Mrs. Granger had not been able to be proud of her daughter's conviction, as her husband had.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron found Hermione leaning silently against the wall, at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Wow, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You were-" he stopped, noticing the tears slowly trickling down Hermione's cheeks. He bit his lip, unsure what to say.  
  
"Herm?" Hermione didn't look at Harry. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Herm, it'll be okay." Deep down, Harry wasn't so sure, but it was all he could think of to say.  
  
"Yeah, everyone gets into arguments with their mum. She'll cool off, you'll see."  
  
"C'mon, lets go get some dinner."  
  
Hermione still wouldn't talk, but she walked with the boys.   
  
"Anyway, you were brilliant." Ron said, as they sat down at the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" People looked curiously in their direction at Ginny's question.  
  
"She'll be fine, Gin. Just let her alone for a bit, okay?" Hermione weakly smiled her thanks at Harry.  
  
"And there's two months till holidays, but if she's not cooled off by then, you can stay here." Harry reminded her in a low voice.  
  
Hermione should her head. "That would make it worse."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say, and he ate the rest of his food in silence.  
===============================================================  
**_A/N:_**_ Again, I apologize for how late this Ch is. I'll try to write faster w/ Ch 13._


	13. thirteen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Ch 12  
**A/N:** Hi, everyone! My computer's been crashing repeatedly over the past month. We've been trying to fix it, but who knows? Anyway, I'll keep the Chs coming as often as possible._  
===============================================================  
Hermione flopped onto her bed. The whole day had been a nasty ordeal. She knew that she had done the right thing, but it still hurt. Her mum had never been so angry before. Hermione could only hope that Harry was right, and that her mother would cool off.  
  
Thinking of Harry brought another subject to mind: the trial. It was rapidly approaching, and she didn't know if she could do it. She was ashamed to admit that she was a little frightened of Malfoy now. Yes, that was only logical, but what would the boys say if they knew?  
  
Hermione smiled at her ridiculous thoughts. The boys wouldn't look down on her. They'd understand. She was just letting her bad day cause unnecessary worry and stress. With that in mind, she went to sleep  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
_She was in the Entrance Hall, rushing to breakfast, when she heard Malfoy behind her. The next instant, the pain started. She screamed until she had no voice left. "Use Potter's wand," came Malfoy's voice from her right. And then- "You shouldn't stay at Hogwarts, it's dangerous. You could get attacked again." "But, Mum, I-" She was screaming. Her mother was right. Malfoy was back, but this time Harry wasn't around to help. She could see his crumpled form lying near the entrance to the Great Hall. Malfoy raised a wand. "Avada Kedavra," he said smirking. She heard a whooshing noise-_  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Hermione awoke panting, in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically, and sighed with relief when she realized she was still in her dormitory. But she wouldn't be able to sleep now for anything. She tiptoed past the other girls, and went downstairs to the common room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Ron and Harry were up early the next morning. Quidditch season was starting in three days, and they wanted a little before-season practice. Ron was hoping to become the next Keeper, although, he told Harry, "It doesn't really matter if I end up a Chaser, so long as I'm on the team."  
  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "Look."  
  
Hermione was curled in one of the overstuffed armchairs, sleeping fitfully.  
  
"I didn't know she was the type to wear silk pajamas." Ron whispered. Harry poked him.  
  
"Shut up... Should we wake her?"  
  
"I dunno...I doubt she came to sleep down here on purpose. Looks like she had a rough night..."  
  
Now that Ron mentioned it, Harry noticed that Hermione's cheeks were tear streaked. There was gray under her eyes as well, and she whimpered while Harry watched.  
  
"I think she's having a nightmare." He walked over to her and shook her gently. "Herm? Hey, Herm, wake up."  
  
Suddenly Hermione's whimpers became screams. "Herm, c'mon, wake up! You're dreaming! It's a nightmare, c'mon Herm!" Harry shook her again, hoping to wake her before she woke Gryffindor tower and before her nightmare got any further. He had a hunch he knew what she was dreaming about.  
  


When Hermione's eyes finally opened, she sat up quickly.  
  
"Relax, Hermione, it's ok."  
  
"Ron? Harry? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, you fell asleep down here, and we saw you on our way out."  
  
"But-" Then she looked around. "Oh."  
  
"What were you sleeping down here for? Was Parvati snoring too loud?"  
  
"No. I had a nightmare, and..."  
  
"THE nightmare?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Is that the one you were just having, too?"  
  
Hermione nodded again. "But each time, it gets...worse."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I think so. You guys go ahead and practice. I'm going back up to the dormitory."  
  
"What nightmare?" Ron asked, when Hermione was safely out of sight and earshot.  
  
"It's about the attack. She started having them while we were in the hospital wing."  
  
Ron clenched his fists. "Malfoy'd better hope they shut him away before I lay my hands on him."  
  
Harry knew his friend was upset because he hadn't been there to help during the attack. But he said nothing. He'd already tried to convince Ron that he couldn't have done more than he had done, that getting Dumbledore was more important than getting beaten up, but it hadn't worked. All Harry could do was hope that Ron would realize it eventually.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Ron walked beside Harry, saying nothing. He didn't like to admit it, but he was jealous. Harry and Hermione were growing closer, but he was out in the cold. He knew that Harry knew most of the details of Hermione's nightmare, but he didn't. She hadn't confided in him.  
  
Ron sighed. He just had to face it: his two best friends were going where he couldn't follow. He could feel their friendship changing. And the weird thing was, he was accepting it, despite his feelings for Hermione. The changes were happening so naturally that he had only noticed recently, and Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed at all. By the time they did, he'd have adjusted. At least, he hoped so.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ---------  
They stayed outside for an hour. When they came back in, with wind-swept hair and reddened cheeks, they were grinning.  
  
Hermione was in the library when they found her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione.'  
  
"Oh. Hello."  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Ron pointed at the book Hermione was holding. It was at least a foot and a half tall, and the same in width. She flashed the cover at him: Nightmare Interpretations.  
  
"But, Hermione, you always told us you don't stand for dream interpretation, that it's just as uncertain as Divination. Besides, isn't it obvious what your nightmares are telling you?"  
  


Hermione glanced at Harry. "You told him what I was dreaming about, didn't you?" she accused.  
  
"Well, uh, yeah."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Thanks a lot."  
  
"But...he's your friend too, and he's got a right to know..."  
  
"And I would have told him - when I was ready." Hermione stormed away, leaving Nightmare Interpretations open on the table. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I think you'd better stay clear of her for a while, Harry. You might get hexed otherwise." He picked up the book.  
  
"Nightmares are a common occurrence for all humans," he read aloud. "All have an outward meaning, but there is also a hidden meaning lying beneath the fabric of the dream. This book hopes to explain these underlying meanings, and provide clarity for those who suffer from recurring nightmares." He looked at Harry. "Actually sounds kind of interesting."


	14. fourteen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Ch 12_  
===============================================================  
Harry left Ron in the library, reading, and wandered around Hogwarts. He was both looking for Hermione and not looking for her. He wanted to apologize, but he dreaded the lecture she would give him. He was still debating what to do, when he turned the corner and bumped into Hermione.  
  
Neither said anything. She just looked at Harry, eyes flashing, then turned and walked back the way she'd come. Harry sighed. It looked like he was in big trouble.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Things were still bad at dinner. Hermione made a point of talking only to Ron.  
  
"After all, I'm not upset with you," she told him, while glaring at Harry. "You didn't tell something personal without asking first."  
  
Once more, Harry ate in silence. He knew Hermione was right, but he hadn't thought. As he'd explained to her, Ron was their friend too. He had a right to know.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
By the next afternoon, Ron was tired of the whole thing. He and Hermione fought often; he was used to it. But a fight between Harry and Hermione was rare. So, he asked them both to meet him in the empty DADA classroom at two. Harry was already there.  
  
Ron checked his watch, as Hermione ran in. "You're ten minutes late."  
  
"I know. I stopped to talk to Professor Vector after class, and..." She spotted Harry. "Oh, great," she muttered, and began walking toward the door. Ron pulled out his wand.  
  
"Imprisio!" The door locked. "And don't even think about opening it, Hermione. You and Harry need to talk."  
  
"What's to talk about? We already know that Harry told you about my nightmares before I wanted you to know, and that I'm upset with him because of it."  
  
"Hermione, you haven't given Harry a chance to apologize. That's why we're here."  
  
"Uh, Hermione? I know I should've asked you. But Ron was worried, and so am I. I thought if he knew, then we could both help. I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, I just...I wanted to tell Ron on my own. I wasn't ready for him to know yesterday, although now it's a relief. But I trusted you not to tell."  
  


"Can you see his point, though?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry, do you see hers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Then on the count of three, say you're sorry, then hug and make up." Harry and Hermione grinned.  
  
"One...two...three!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" chorused all three of them. They moved in for a hug.  
  
"Wait...what're you sorry for, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, what'd you do?"  
  
"Oh, er, nothing. I just felt left out of the moment." All three of them laughed, hugged, and made up.  
  
"Glad that's over with," Ron stated when they broke apart. "Dealing with you two during a fight can make any guy go mad."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Hermione padded into the common room. It was after two in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. The dreams were too bad.  
  
Nightmare Interpretations lay on the table in front of her. Ron must've left it there. She picked it up. Ron'd been so engrossed in it earlier, he wouldn't let her or Harry look at it. But she might as well now.  
Chapter 1: A nightmare's beginning  
  


As many have discovered, the nightmare world is often very similar to their own. The senses are more attuned to the environment, but other than that, the nightmare has a normal beginning. Often, the first setting of the dream is in a familiar, safe environment. But then, something goes wrong. Perhaps a monster approaches. Or those nearby are suddenly dead without cause. Or maybe the dreamer is the victim. But why did it go wrong? What fears have been revealed?  
  
"This is getting me nowhere," Hermione muttered. She flipped to a later chapter.  
  
Chapter 14: Was it sent?  
  


How does the dreamer tell the difference between a nightmare created by their own mind and one that is sent? A list of clues that reveal a normal dream is below.  
  
1. The storyline is disjointed. The dreamer moves suddenly between images.

2. The images are private. This is not definite, as some wizards have been known to steal another's memories, but it is reasonably accurate.  
  


The idea below can prove either a natural dream, or a sent dream, so it has been listed separately:

The images and events have already happened, are happening as the dream occurs, or predict the future. Again, this is uncertain, as there has only been one documented case of a nightmare forewarning an event or witnessing one that has already happened. That was the enchantress Gisela of the fourth century. Others may have claimed to have such dreams, but their accounts cannot be validated.  
  
'_The author needs to meet Harry_'Hermione thought wryly. She was about to return to the book, when she heard footsteps. She glanced toward the stairs. No one. And she couldn't see anyone in the other corners of the common room.  
  
'_It's not a ghost; they float_'

  
"Who's there?" she called softly, nervously.  
  
"'Tis only me, miss." Dobby emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Dobby! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent here, miss."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Dobby's old master. He had a message for Dobby to give to you, miss."  
  
"Why didn't he owl it?" '_And what does Lucius Malfoy want to say to me?_' Hermione had a bad feeling about this whole thing.  
  
"Dobby doesn't know miss. But here 'tis." He handed her a fancy roll of parchment. "Dobby's going now."  
  
Hermione paid no attention to the house elf's retreat, focusing only on the parchment in her hand.  
  
My Dear Miss Granger, the letter began, I offer my apologies. This was definitely not right. I trust that you have recovered fully from my son's rash actions. As such, and the fact that he will no longer be present at Hogwarts, I ask you to consider refraining from the process of a Ministry trial. So that was what he wanted. He was worried about the family name. I feel obligated to remind you, Miss Granger, that I do have access to the best defense wizards available. If you insist on settling this in the Ministry's court, I will use all power at my disposal to defend my son. I may not agree with his actions, but I am his father. Sincerely, Lucius S. Malfoy  
  
Great. As if she'd needed the further pressure. But it wasn't Dobby's fault that his old master had decided to tell her to back off. She sighed. She would need to tell Dumbledore in the morning, and her friends, but she was beginning to wonder if staying at Hogwarts was the right choice after all. At least she wouldn't have to deal with a court case against Lucius Malfoy's son if she'd gone home.  
  
'_Of course, then I probably would've been attacked again._'

  
She sighed, and picked up Nightmare Interpretations again. She would read until she was tired, and then go to bed.  
--------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------ -- ----------------------------   
Harry woke early the next morning. He grinned as he glanced over at Ron's bed. His friend had managed to become entangled in the scarlet hangings, and they held him a few inches from the floor.  
  
'_Should I wake him?_' Harry glanced at the sight again. '_Nah.'_ Of course, Ron would be furious when he woke, so Harry made a mental note to avoid him until after Ron had eaten breakfast and forgotten the incident.  
  
He dressed quickly, and left for breakfast. He didn't notice that Hermione was once again curled in an armchair, fast asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ----------------------------  
"Aaaaaah! Oomph!"  
  
Hermione jolted awake, and didn't know where she was for a moment. Then she blushed, realizing she'd fallen asleep in the common room again. But there was no one there, and she couldn't figure out what had awakened her, until she heard a colorful string of curses emitting from the direction of the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Can't you keep it down, Weasley? You'll wake the whole bloody house!" Seamus' shout seemed to work. Hermione noted with a grin that the expletives Ron was apparently directing to his bed eased a little. She rushed to her dormitory to be dressed before Seamus' prediction came true.  
------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- -------------------- ----------  
Ron stormed into the Great Hall just as Harry finished eating. Harry grinned at the redness of his friend's ears, and made room for Ron to sit next to him.  
  
'What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry's grin grew wider. He was about to say something when Hermione entered and made her way to the table, also grinning widely. "Morning, Hermione. Do you know what's the matter with our red-haired friend here? He claims it's nothing, but I've never seen ears as red as tomatoes before."  
  
"He had an encounter with his bed this morning. Woke the whole house."  
  
Hedwig fluttered in and landed in front of Harry. He removed a fancy scroll from her leg, unrolling it as she flew off.  
  
"Who's it from, mate?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Let me see it, Harry." Hermione had recognized the familiar paper the minute Hedwig landed. She took the parchment, unrolling it a little more. "I thought so," she said, pointing to a familiar signature. "Lucius Malfoy."  
============= =========================== =================== ===  
**_A/N:_**_ Well, I finally got a Ch finished. Yay! Sorry this took so long, everyone!_


	15. fifteen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In Ch 12_

**_A/N:_**_ Any and all court proceedings that go on are not really based on life; they're just my ideas of how the trial should go._

==================== ===========================================

"What's Lucius Malfoy doing writing to Harry?"

"Probably for the same reason he wrote to me. Look." She pulled out the note Dobby had delivered to her earlier, and handed it to Harry.

"Trial's tomorrow. Guess Malfoy's getting worried."

"Well, he won't scare us off. But we'd better show these to Dumbledore." The trio headed to the headmaster's office.

------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is serious, you three." Dumbledore sighed after reading the letters. "Lucius still commands a great amount of respect."

"Yeah, but it's trial-by-jury isn't it?"

"Not exactly, no. Mr. Fudge will act as a judge and the school governors will be the jury. While defense wizards may be used, they are unnecessary."

"Wish we had one."

"It's too late for that, Harry. We will simply try our best."

----------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  ------------------------------

It was a nervous group that left Hogwarts the next morning. No one spoke much, and Hermione looked extremely pale. They stopped at the post office, and Dumbledore led them into a corner. 

"Portkeys," he motioned, pointing to various objects that were piled together. "We'll be using the hat. It will take us to the Ministry." The four of them reached for it, and Harry felt the familiar jolt as the Portkey pulled him to his destination.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

The sensation ended abruptly as they reached their destination. Harry had never been to the Ministry of Magic headquarters before, and he gazed at the large building. A five-story tall brick building with ivy climbing the sides, and white trim, it didn't look very much like what he had expected. But the hag entering through the glass double doors was a definite sign the building was used by the magic community. 

Upon entry, they were directed down one corridor and then another until they reached Fudge's office. They had barely any time to look around before Fudge got up from behind his desk, and began shaking hands.

"Hello, hello," Fudge greeted them nervously. "Glad you've arrived. Let's go, shall we?" They exited, and walked down the hall to a set of doors. "In here."

They entered a somber room with dark oak furnishings. There was a table for Hermione and her supporters, another facing it for Malfoy's group, and a middle table for Fudge and the governors. There was open space for other wizards to watch the proceedings. Harry noticed many filing in; this was an interesting case for them. The Malfoys were a high-profile family in the wizarding community, and this was the youngest member of the family on trial. Most expected it to be greatest entertainment available that day.

Dumbledore slowly moved into his chair at the end of the table. Harry sat beside him, then Hermione, then Ron. Malfoy hadn't arrived yet, although there was a severe-looking witch that Harry suspected might be the defense person Lucius had mentioned. Crabbe and Goyle were also seated there, scowling.

Harry glanced at his own companions. Dumbledore was graver than usual; he could detect no levity in the man's expression. Hermione was still pale, but there was now a fierce determination in her features. Ron was obviously angry; his face and ears were slowly turning purple.

As for his emotions, they kept shifting. Harry wasn't sure exactly what he felt. But then Draco Malfoy entered, with Lucius following, and he had his answer as he met the other boy's cool, confident gaze. Hatred.

It surprised him temporarily. Harry had never felt such anger before, not even toward Voldemort. But Malfoy was different. Harry wasn't sure why; Voldemort and Malfoy were the same in showing regret only that they had not been successful in their attempts at murder. But it was different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Dumbledore glanced over at the boy, frowning. Harry's eyes were blazing so furiously, with such a fierce scowl on his dark face, that he looked almost unearthly. He clenched his teeth harder when Dumbledore placed a calming hand on his arm.

Draco appeared a bit shocked at Harry's expression, but recovered with a smirk. He turned to face Hermione, his cold gray eyes challenging. She paled further, but glared back.

Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry. He noted with alarm that Harry's hands were not clenched into fists so tight that the knuckles appeared translucent. Blood seeped from between the boy's fingers.

"Harry!" 

--------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't know he was bleeding. All he saw was Malfoy. He couldn't hear Dumbledore either; the ringing in his ears was too loud.

HARRY!

Dumbledore's voice inside Harry's mind was so loud, it hurt. Startled, Harry forgot about Malfoy for a moment.

That's better. The Headmaster switched to normal conversation.

"You'll need to hold in your temper, Harry, if you want to testify. Otherwise, Mister Fudge may see fit to remove you from the hearing. Miss Granger needs all the assistance we can offer her today."

Harry nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of Draco, who was easing into his seat. Lucius stood behind him.

"Are we ready to begin?" Fudge asked. Murmurs of assent were heard from the tables. "Fine, then. As you all know, we are here to determine the fates of Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Vincent Crabbe, and Mr. Gregory Goyle. They have been accused of attacking Miss Hermione Granger with the Cruciatus Curse and an attempt on her life by use of the killing curse. They are also accused of forceful restraint of Mr. Harry Potter when he attempted to intervene." He glanced at Hermione, then Malfoy. "Who would like to begin?"

"If I may," Lucius drawled. "I would like to ask if this case is truly necessary. My son erred in judgment, and I assure you that he has been duly punished."

"Not necessary?!" Ron burst out. "He nearly killed Hermione!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have you removed. How has the boy been punished Lucius?"

"He has been expelled, of course. He is no longer allowed to practice magic."

"Be that as it may, Lucius," said Dumbledore quietly. "The fact remains that the curses your son and his associates used, and were prepared to use are classified as Unforgivable by our laws. We cannot ignore fact. The law states that use of the Cruciatus, Avada, or imperious be handled by a trial."

"The law also states, Mr. Dumbledore, that if the accused was not acting of his own free will, then he shall only be prevented from using magic in the future and not sent to Azkaban." Malfoy's defense lawyer paused for a moment. "Do you have evidence that Draco was not being controlled?"

"We have used Veritaserum."

"Was it made properly?"

"Enough!" Fudge raised a hand. "Clearly, there is need for a trial. We will take a brief break to calm ourselves, and then begin again."


	16. sixteen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Ch 12_

================== =============================== =============

The trial began again a half hour later. No one had said much to each other during that time, although Harry and Ron traded glares with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Now, we shall try this again. Who will speak first?" Fudge glanced to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

'_It's ok, take a deep breath; you can do this._' Hermione stood.

"Please explain what happened to you."

"I'd promised to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast, but I was late. So I was running. When I heard someone behind me, I didn't really think about it. But then I heard them call me a Mudblood. Malfoy's the only one in the school who calls me that. I tried to ignore him, but…" The words flowed at first, but grew harder, as she had to recall the pain that had ripped through her body. "Harry was there. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. And I know that he made Malfoy angry. I think Malfoy originally just intended to hurt me, but having Harry there made him angry. So he…he told Goyle to kill me, since he wanted to keep using the Cruciatus Curse. And he said…he said to use Harry's wand."

"And after that?"

"I don't know. I passed out, and didn't wake up for a while."

"How long is a while? Do we have Madame Pomfrey here?"

The Hogwarts nurse stood from her seat in the observation area. Harry was surprised; he hadn't noticed her earlier. "Miss Granger was under my care for thirteen days, nine of which she spent in a coma. Miss Granger suffered from seizures the day she awoke and the next day. The following two were spent unlocking her memory so that this trial could take place."

"I see." Fudge turned back to Hermione. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

Hermione nodded. "Madame Pomfrey didn't mention that I regained my memory after suffering from a nightmare. I still dream about the attack, and I haven't been sleeping well. The attack was also responsible for my parent's decision to remove me from Hogwarts, although they later revoked it."

"Objection? What does this have to do with anything?" Malfoy's defense witch called out.

"Objection overruled. Please continue, Miss Granger."

"I've suffered a lot of stress because of the nightmares, and my parents wanting to remove, which delays my recovery. I also know that I'm weaker than I had been because of the attack, and that I'll never regain full strength."

"Thank you. Mr. Malfoy? Draco, that is."

Draco stood, calmly. "The Mudblood deserved it," he said simply. "She's been acting for years as if she was on the same level as us pure-bloods. But she's not. I only gave her a taste of what she will get anyway, when the Dark Lord has fully returned."

"_Draco!_" hissed the defense witch. "_You're incriminating yourself._"

"I don't care. I'm tired of acting as if I regret what I did. I don't. I only wish Goyle had been able to kill her. And before you ask, I actually intended that all along. Potter just interrupted my fun, so I had to hurry."

Mouths were agape when Draco sat down again. He'd meant it? He'd done it on his own?

"Well, it seems that-"

"Objection!"

"Yes, Lucius?"  
  


"Draco is clearly not himself. He would never have intended to kill Miss granger. Likely he never meant to harm her in the first place. I suspect he has been placed under the Imperious by an agent of the Dark Lord."

"Is there a response to that objection?" Harry and Ron were both thinking of responses, but refrained from saying them. They didn't want to be kicked out.

"I have a response."

"Snape?" Ron mouthed to Harry.

"Severus?"

"What is your response, Professor Snape?"

"Dumbledore questioned Mr. Malfoy using Veritaserum. As I am sure most, if not all, who are gathered here know, Veritaserum is not faulty unless it has been brewed incorrectly. I am the one who brewed it, and as Lucius may tell you, I have twice won awards for my potion abilities."

"Yes, well, while that's true, Severus," Lucius Malfoy said, sounding slightly panicked, "Even experts make mistakes." Snape did not reply; he merely resumed his seat

"Hmm. Perhaps we should hear from Mr. Potter next?" Harry stood. "Harry, what did you experience?"

"Ron and I were in the Great Hall, but Hermione wasn't there. We heard a noise that sounded like screaming, and I was fairly sure it was Hermione. So I left the table. And when I got to the Entrance Hall, _Malfoy_," he couldn't keep the distaste from his voice, "had Hermione under the Cruciatus. She was in too much pain, and too exhausted to protect herself or scream any more. I wanted to kill him. I still do."

"What your opinion is at this moment does not matter, Harry. I would ask you not to state it again."

Harry glared, but continued. Madame Pomfrey was called on again to validate his claims of injury, and he received another warning to keep his opinion quiet. Finally, he sat down.

================= ======================================== =====

**_A/N:_**_ Crabbe and Goyle in Ch 17. And Ron, if possible._


	17. seventeen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Ch 12_

================== =============================== =============

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now, it is time for a break. Be back in fifteen minutes." There was a lot of shuffling as witches and wizards left for a drink, bathroom break, or just for some air. Several got jostled quite painfully, but Madame Pomfrey was there to lend a hand.

Dumbledore turned to the trio. "I do believe that this trial might end in our favor. Young Mr. Malfoy's confession will not be easy to ignore. Now, I suggest that you three take advantage of this break, and walk around."

"But-"

"Go."

They left the room. "What's the good of sending us out here?" Ron complained. "We'll worry just as much as we would in there."

"Dunno. Hermione, do you have any ideas?" She shook her head silently, gazing at the floor. "Hey," Harry said. He stopped walking at faced her. Ron followed suit. "Look at me." 

Hermione didn't seem to listen at first. Then, slowly, she raised her eyes to look at Harry and Ron. "Hermione, we know you're upset. But if you prove to Malfoy that he's getting to you, then no matter what the verdict is, he's won."

"He did win, Harry," she whispered. "He wins every night." Harry didn't know what to say. Neither did Ron. "The nightmares…I can't handle it. At first, I thought they were sent; that's why I got the book out. But…"

"They aren't."

"No. And that makes it worse. Because every night he kills me. It's all there: the curse, the green light, and the noise. I just wake up afterwards, instead of dying. But the fact that he wins means…"

"That you wish he had," Ron finished. "Hermione, I read the book, too. Just because it's written doesn't mean that it's entirely true. Remember Lockhardt?" Hermione smiled faintly. "Personally, I think that you dream that ending because you're trying to deal with how close you came to that reality. Your subconscious keeps wondering 'what if?' and tries to find the answer. But it'll stop, eventually. And if they get too bad, then talk to us. You know we'll listen."

Harry stared at Ron in amazement. This was a side of him Harry hadn't seen before. How come it had never come out during _his_ nightmares, or when Cedric died? A surge of jealousy rose up, and he fought to quell it. Probably Ron hadn't felt comfortable trying to say such things to him, since…what? He couldn't think of a reason that didn't sound dumb. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh…Time to head back in." They went back to the room, and sat in their seats.

"Is everyone back?" Fudge glanced around. "Good. Mr. Crabbe, would you like to speak?"

"Uh…Well, I just did what Draco wanted me to do. Didn't matter to me how it would turn out, s'long as we weren't caught."

"I see. And you, Mr. Goyle?"

"Same."

"Don't either of you have anything else to say?"

"The Mudblood deserved it," Goyle grunted. Crabbe nodded in agreement. Draco gave them both looks of approval.

"I see," Fudge said, frowning. "Very well. Mr.Weasley?"

"Er…Well, like Harry said, we were having breakfast when we heard the noise. I just thought someone had gotten a Howler. But Harry recognized the screaming as Hermione, and he rushed out of the Hall. I went to get Dumbledore, because if Hermione really was being attacked, then he would be able to stop it. But that's all I did. I ran out after Dumbledore, but I didn't see anything because Dumbledore had stopped it."

"Did you visit your friends in the hospital wing?"

"Not until the day of Hermione's first seizure. But then I was there every day after that."

"And has she been having nightmares, as she and the others claim?"

"Yes. Harry and I have found Herm sleeping in the common room, because she'd gone there after waking up from one. We had to wake her, once."

"Thank you. You may sit down. Miss Granger, we neglected this earlier. May I ask you to give us more details on your nightmares?" Hermione remained silent. "Miss Granger?"

"It's okay," Harry whispered. "You can do it. You told us." Hermione smiled shakily, and nodded. 

"Good. Now, how often do these nightmares occur?"

"Every night."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

"And what details are there?"

"It's always slightly different. But usually it starts with the original attack, and then shifts to my mother telling me to leave Hogwarts. I get this nasty feeling that she's right, and then I'm being attacked again, but just by Malfoy. Harry's not there to stop it. It hurts, so bad…"

"Is that when you wake up?"

"No. It always ends with Malfoy killing me. I can see that light; I hear the whooshing noise, and then the spell hits me. Sometimes. Other times I wake up before it does. But I always wake up after he says the curse."

"One day, you won't Mudblood! Because then it'll be for real." Malfoy smirked. "I like your dreams. Quite entertaining."

Harry and Ron leapt up, but while Ron stayed still, Harry crossed the room until he was looking Draco right in the eye. "Stuff it, Malfoy, or I'll hex you," he said coldly. 

"Mr. Potter!" Harry ignored Fudge, continuing to glare into Malfoy's sneering face. 

"Try it, Potter." He whispered softly. "If you dare." Harry raised his wand.

"Mr. Potter, I'm warning you."

"Rictursempra!" Malfoy was hurled into the air.

"GET HIM OUT! NOW!" Arms grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room. 

"Great going, kid. Now you might face a trial. Not wise to attack a Malfoy; not wise at all." 

Harry slumped against the wall. How could he have lost it like that? He'd only made it worse for Hermione.


	18. eighteen

**_Disclaimer:_**_ It's not 'stealing'; it's 'borrowing.' I'll give them back. Maybe._

================ ================================= =============

He was still leaning there when Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore emerged two hours later. They weren't smiling. 

"Malfoy was found innocent," he guessed.

"No. He was found guilty. But they aren't sending him to Azkaban." Ron said glumly.

"What?! But after all he did-"

'It appears, Harry, that Mister Fudge believes Draco will refrain from using magic again. He has been expelled, as have Misters Crabbe and Goyle. Their wands will be broken in half, as is customary."

"But it isn't enough, Professor!" Dumbledore said nothing. Harry looked to Hermione.

"But how do they plan to protect you?"

"Fudge says I don't need it."

"Like hell! Malfoy's going to try again!"

"You think I don't know that, Harry? You think I'm not worried?!" she yelled.

"I think perhaps we should leave them alone for a few moments, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said quietly. He and Ron slipped away.

"Well, you certainly don't seem to be doing much about it!"

"What can I do? There's no way to appeal!"

"There has to be!"

"Well, there isn't! I already asked Fudge! And do you know what he told me, Harry? No, you don't! So shut up!"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me I was lucky Malfoy got even that punishment! That if I really wanted to be safe I should either go back to my Muggle world, or stay at Hogwarts forever! That danger was something I should get used to!" 

"Fudge said that?" Harry asked incredulously. "Cornelius Fudge, the man who won't even believe Voldemort has returned, told you danger was _something to get used to_?"

"Yes."

"Him?"

"Yes, Harry. He did." They were no longer yelling at each other, they were too exhausted.

"Any other news for me?" Harry asked. There was a slight note of sarcasm in his voice; he still couldn't believe Fudge had told Hermione to expect danger. Hermione ignored it. "Lucius Malfoy came over to talk to me."

"What did he say?"

"That you're lucky he isn't going to pursue the 'little matter' of you attacking Draco."

"Out of the goodness of his heart, I'll bet. Probably just wanted to look good."

Hermione sighed. "Look, I really don't want to discuss this any more. I'd like to go." 

"Fine." He allowed her to help him up, and they walked off in search of Ron and Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------

"Am I going to have to lock you two in a room again?" Ron whispered to Harry when he and Hermione caught up.

"No. I don't think so. But I should probably watch what I say for a while."

"Don't worry; she'll relax. And she does have good reason to be upset."

"Yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

The halls were quiet. No one was in them; everyone was busy eating in the Great Hall. She could hear him behind her. But there was no pain. Not yet.

_"Turn around, Mudblood." And she found herself being turned to face him, slowly. _

_"Crucio!" And the pain began. But just as quickly, it stopped. Why did it stop?_

_"Your mother was right. Fudge was wrong. I'm still around."_

_"Malfoy, get to the point."_

_"Wouldn't say that if you were awake right now. But, since you asked me to: Avada Kedavra." And the spell struck her body – a familiar forceful blow with green light and odd sound effects. She lay paralyzed, on the floor of the Entrance Hall._

"This is only a dream, Mudblood. But someday it will be real."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione woke up. It had been a year and a half since the attack. Draco Malfoy was now a known Death Eater. She, Harry, and Ron were already training to become Aurors. Training, schoolwork, and occasional dates had left her so exhausted that she normally didn't dream. The nightmares hadn't haunted her for a while now. But she had a feeling they were about to start again.

=============================== ================================

**_A/N:_**_ Well, that's the end of it. I don't plan on doing a sequel, but who knows? For now, I'll leave it to your imaginations. Thanks for reading, everyone. __J_


End file.
